


Gem Loving 101

by orphan_account



Category: Amedot - Fandom, Lapidot - Fandom, Pearlapis - Fandom, Perithyst - Fandom, SU - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom, lapearl - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Multi, Other, SU - Freeform, stevenuniverse, stevenyniverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst secretly loves peridot but she's afraid Peridot is in love with Lapis. While Peridot is very oblivious to "emotions" she doesn't know how to feel "love" but she feels a strong connection with Amethyst. Peridot is wondering what that fluffy sweet feeling is while Amethyst wonders how to get Peri's attention.</p><p>How would this work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing Peridot with Her

"Steven I don't want to see those two again! Ugh Why didn't you just bring Connie instead? You know how i dislike the barn" Amethyst whined.

"Come on Amethyst! Nothing is bothering us now! I thought you liked hanging out with peridot!" Steven exclaimed

"Yeah i do but not when she's around lapis" Amethyt mumbled.

"Huh?" Steven said not hearing the small confession.

"Amethyst!Steven!" A voice screamed.

"Hey Peridot!" Steven shouted back!

Peridot jumped off the truck and ran towards her squad. She hugged anethyst and steven. Amethyst was caught off guard she was blushing really hard. She could feel peridot. She hugged back really tight not wanting to end the hug. She rested her chin on her soft shoulder. Peridot's skin so soft and she smelled so beautiful. Amethyst's heart kept racing. 

"Uhh Amethyst? C-Could you umm let go your kinda hugging too tight" Peridot said stuttering.

"Oh Um sorry about that dude" Amethyst said smiling.

Lapis came down and held Peridot's hand. 

Amethyst soon boiled to anger. She is touching her hand. She's way too close they hated each other! and more negative thoughts cane to her mind.

"Aww are you two a couple?" Steven asked.

"No Lapis and I hold hands because it shows that you really care about someone! Right Lapis?" Peridot said.

"Right. I like to hold her hand because I know she's taking care of me"Lapis said smiling and kissing peridot's gem.

Amethyst looked away in disgust. She hated seeing how close they are. 

"Amethyst are you okay you look really mad?Did a gem hurt you? Who did?" Peridot said asking her and touching her shoulder.

Amethyst looked at her but quickly moved away from peridot. She doesn't want to look at Peridot because she feels so angry and sad.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go back to the temple i need to get stronger just for emergencies see you later nerds!" Amethyst said

Peridot was worried. Lapis realized what was going on since the beginning. She totally ships this. She just needed to prove her theory.

"I hate it when Amethyst is like this. It's like everytime she sees me she wants to run away. Did I hurt her?" Peridot said forming tears in her eyes.

"No you didn't but when I get back I'll ask her. You're a great friend peridot!" Steven said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks" Peridot replied wiping away the one tear.

Peridot decided she will see Amethyst tomorrow in the morning without Lapis.


	2. Fusion Opal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot visit's the crystal gems and sees opal chilling and cleaning the house. While Garnet went to Funland with Steven and Connie.

Peridot woke up and teleported to the gem's house. She could smell something sweet and the house smelled nice?Peridot didn't understand but this made her feel ...home. The place she learned about "rain". The soft wet thing that feel from the sky so peacefully with roaring "clouds".

 

"Oh Hey Peridot!" Said a voice. She turned around and saw the fusion.The Big Opal squatting down.Then a bright light happened. They were unfusing.

"If you ever need help I'm always here" Amethyst said winking at Pearl.

 

"Oh I know" Pearl replied. "I'm gonna go check up on The Roses"

 

"We may need Opal" Said Pearl.

 

Amethyst giggled and took Pearls hand they swayed and moved beautifully and in sync. Peridot felt a strong feeling. It wasn't a pretty feeling. It was like the time she met the Crystal Gems destroying her stuff.

 

"Opal feels so nice like we both feel strong and confident" Opal said.

 

"Oh Great! I guess I'll see Amethyst later." Peridot said walking towards the door. 

 

She felt something grabbing her. It held her softly.

 

"It won't be fun without you Pdot" Opal said.

 

Peridot's face felt hot?She felt her body getting warm.

"uh okay"She replied 

 

*

 

They teleported and Opal moved the stuff remaining and placed them in separate piles. She saw Roses all around her. It was so beautiful.

 

"Look I made you a flower crown!" Opal said happily.

 

"It's pretty! What is it for?" Peridot asked

 

"You put it on your head to look more beautiful" Opal said blushing.

 

Peridot put it on her head and walked to a place filled with water.

 

She looked so ... "beautiful".

 

Then she felt Opal's hand picking her up. Opal sat down.And Pulled peridot closer to her lips and then...

 


End file.
